Ryutaro Fukami
Good luck come my way, good luck come my way, good luck come my way Ryutaro Fukami (深海流太郎, Fukami Ryuutarou) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, making his first appearance in Beyblade: Metal Fusion as an antagonist. He was a member of the Dark Nebula and a ruthless Blader fighting with the Bey Thermal Pisces T125ES. His special ability is foreseeing the future, although nothing is known on how concrete and accurate his visions truly are. Appearance Ryutaro is a fair skinned Japanese boy with dark blue hair. He wears violet lipstick on his lower lip and pink make-up markings under his turquoise eyes. His clothes resemble a traditional Japanese yukata and hakama, but they were modified to a more western cut. Additionally, he wears a number of leather belts. His shoes have a surprisingly high sole. He's never seen without his fan. Personality Ryutaro is a boy who always puts on a humble facade, even if in truth he is rather arrogant and self-centered. His speech seems overly polite and old-fashioned and he doesn't usually voice a negative opinion directly. Ryutaro feels slightly superior to most others, which may be due to his ability to foresee the future. He's usually seen smiling and gesturing with his fan. Generally, he is heavily based on Japanese culture and tradition. References to this are found all throughout his actions and possessions. Above all, Ryutaro is controlled by a belief that fate is absolute and the future can not be changed. When challenged in this conviction, he easily loses composure and begins stuttering. Through his fights with Gingka he ultimately he manages to accept that reality is different from what he thought. Ryutaro has a certain tolerance for hurting others without regret (e.g. causing Gingka headaches with the use of Distortion Drive), but he's not evil. He considers the punishments of Dark Nebula members inhumane and wrong and does immediately call Doji out on it. Still, he can't bring himself to quit the organization right away and instead tries to save himself by defeating Gingka violently, prioritizing his own safety over what he deems right. Biography Beyblade: Metal Fusion Ryutaro first appears in a random tournament in which he fights against Gingka. He gives his opponent a hard time, but Gingka and Storm Pegasus defeat Ryutaro and Thermal Pisces by creating a new special move known as Storm Bringer. Ryutaro is next seen facing Ryuga in a tournament. Technically, he'd still have had to fight in the semi-finals, but Ryuga decides to take both Ryutaro and Tobio on at the same time. Even though both of them use their special move, Ryuga defeats them with ease and then offers them spots in the Dark Nebula. Wondering if this is also fate, Ryutaro accepts. Ryutaro quite easily defeats Teru in the first round of Battle Bladers. However, Gingka defeats Ryutaro in the second round, despite the fact that Ryutaro considerably strengthened his special move. Doji mentions leaving Ryutaro's punishment for losing to Reiji, but the actual battle is never shown (it should have happened between episodes 43 and 44). Ryutaro only reappears after the season finale, together with the other freed Dark Nebula Bladers, joining in the celebrations of Gingka's victory. Beyblade: Metal Masters Ryutaro fights in the Japan Qualification Rounds but only ranks 8th, which isn't enough to get into the team. Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun (Movie) Ryutaro is first seen predicting something terrible happening to earth. Just at that time, he gets approached by Tetsuya who convinces him to join him in picking up Masamune and then doing something against this terrible fate by opposing Helios, the movie's antagonist. What Ryutaro is not told is that Tetsuya acts on command of Tobio, who is planning to use Ryutaro's special move as a distraction before striking himself. However, both Ryutaro's direct battle and Tobio's secret plan fail and they are brutally defeated. Ryutaro is the only character falling unconscious for a longer period of time. Masamune carries him to the B-Pit and he is never seen again in the movie (not even during the ending). Beyblade: Metal Fury Ryutaro is only seen in the finale of the series, sitting in front of his scrying bowl and waiting out the result of Gingka's fight. Along with everyone else, he joins in on sending Gingka his power. When the danger is over, he is shown to give a relieved smile and raises his fan. Beyblade *'Thermal Pisces T125ES': Ryutaro's Beyblade, used to distort air and the enemy's mind through its special move and to outlast them with its stamina. Special Moves *'Distortion Drive: '''Ryutaro makes a 5 pointed star-symbol with his fan and taps at the middle of it, causing a physical field to be formed around Pisces and for the opposing bey to be majorly slowed. *'Blazing Inferno' Beybattles Trivia *Whenever Ryutaro is about to do one of his mind blowing attacks, he chants, "Good luck come my way" three times. In the original Japanese, he chants "悪鬼退散 ''(Akki Taisan)" instead which roughly translates to "Evil spirits, begone!" *His powers are based on Onmyodo (陰陽道), which he even directly referenced in the movie by stating he follows 'the way of yin and yang'. *Despite the fact that Ryutaro tore apart his fan in episode 43, in all further appearances he's seen with a fan of the exact same Pisces print. *Ryutaro is one out of two Bladers from the former Dark Nebula to appear in Metal Fusion, Metal Masters, and Metal Fury. The other is Tobio. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Dark Nebula